Freaking Sasuke
by cutiechibi
Summary: Update! This story will no longer be updated. This was my very first Naruto fanfic. I suppose you can enjoy it for nostalgia's sake, but my writing has come a long, long way! Check out the tumblr link in my profile to see more work from me :)
1. Fucking Sasuke

Fucking Sasuke  
By: Chibi Shi-Chan (Cutie Chibi)  
  
Summary: Naruto thinks about Sasuke, Sasuke thinks about Naruto. Rather interesting things happen, and maybe some romance too.  
  
Pairings: Sasuke x Naruto  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, attempt at humor, perhaps mild citrus, and language  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. However I did buy the cream savers I'm sucking on. Seriously, I did!   
  
Notes: Back by popular demand (well, not really popular, I think two people asked about the fic...) Chibi's first fic into the Naruto fandom. The first two chapters are pretty tame but after that... well... if anyone remembers the fic... after that it will be on that site in my profile. At the time of writing this I wasn't sure if there would be multiple parts but now, obviously, there are. This fic is just meant to be fun, so, enjoy!   
  
Spoilers: It's the accidental kiss gone wild!

Sasuke.  
  
Fucking Sasuke.  
  
Who the hell does he think he is?  
  
Sitting there with that cool, "I don't give a damn," expression on his face. With those dark, mysterious eyes that matched his dark, disorderly hair.  
  
Fucking Sasuke!  
  
What's so great about him?  
  
Everyone's crazy about him. Mr. Perfect, Mr. "Steal all the Attention and not even care that I'm taking the attention because I'm so cool."  
  
ARGH! He hated him so much!  
  
Blue and black met in a silent challenge.  
  
Sasuke.  
  
Fucking Sasuke.  
  
Nothing special about him. Even this close, Naruto could see the same things he saw from afar. Same dark eyes, dark hair, bored, uncaring expression. Nothing special, nothing great, he was just...  
  
"Get lost."  
  
Fucking Sasuke!   
  
How dare him tell him to get lost! Who the fuck did he think he was? With his stupid hair, stupid eyes, stupid bored expression, stupid lips...  
  
... lips?  
  
Why was he thinking about his lips?  
  
"Oh! Sorry!"   
  
Oh, that's why. Because he was kissing Sasuke. Kissing! Why was he kissing... oh, but look at his face now. So full of shock, full of rage. Ha! So he didn't look perfect all the time. Even the great Sasuke could be surprised. Look at him, just staring in surprise, as if his lips were too precious to be defiled by Naruto's.   
  
Shouldn't they break apart now?  
  
Not yet, watch those beads of sweat fall. Ha! Look at the perfect boy now. Take that, Sasuke!   
  
"Naruto, you piece of crap, you are dead!!!"   
  
"Poison! My mouth is ruined!" But it was worth it, oh it was worth it. To see the look on his face. To make his skin crawl, to make him shudder, to be able to taste his lips...  
  
... where did that thought come from?  
  
Argh! Fucking Sasuke!

Naruto walked down the halls of the Ninja Academy, hands shoved in his pockets, an almost unholy smile on his face. He was still beaming over the incident in the classroom. Even if Sakura-chan beat the shit out of him, every punch was worth it when he remembered the look of utter horror on Sasuke's face.   
  
Not like... he himself enjoyed the kiss or anything... but Sasuke looked completely and totally disgusted.  
  
Good! He deserved it.  
  
"Naruto." Naruto turned to see one of the students running towards him, in fact, it was the one who had pushed him into Sasuke in the classroom. The one who started the kiss.   
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
"I did what you asked..." He held his hand out, and before his eyes Naruto dropped all of the change that was in his pocket into his hand.  
  
"There, this should buy you the ramen I promised. Thanks for the help."  
  
"No problem. Man, Sasuke's face was hysterically. But you're going to get your ass kicked for it."  
  
"Oh? And what makes you think you're off the hook?" Both Naruto and his classmate turned, almost in slow motion, to see Sasuke leaning back against the wall next to them, as if he had been there the entire time. Their classmate, the one who did the dirty deed for a simple bowl of ramen, looked pale.   
  
Naruto looked pissed. Again, with the smug, cocky, Sasuke attitude.  
  
Fucking Sasuke.  
  
Gods, how he hated him!  
  
"I-I... I... I had nothing to do with it. It was all Naruto I swear!" Coward. "He-here, Naruto, why are you giving me this change? I didn't do anything!" Naruto had all of his change shoved back into his hands and both him and Sasuke watched the poor boy take off running, screaming apologies to Sasuke the entire time. Naruto simply put the change back into his pocket and turned to look at Sasuke, who still wore the same smug expression.   
  
"Get lost." Coming out of Naruto's mouth, that didn't sound nearly as effective as it did when Sasuke said it. Sasuke chuckled, actually chuckled, at him. Naruto glared at him, how dare-  
  
"You know, Naru-chan..." Naru... chan? Where in the world did that come from? And why was Sasuke looking at him like that? And how did he end up leaning back against the wall as Sasuke hovered over him?  
  
What the hell was he doing? And why was Naruto's heart beating so fast all of the sudden? And when did his breathing pick up?  
  
"... if you wanted a kiss, why didn't you just ask?"  
  
"WHAT! What the hell are you on? I didn't want-" All protests were cut off when Sasuke moved forward and pressed his lips against Naruto's. If his eyes weren't wide enough in the classroom, those bright blue eyes certainly were wide now. Sasuke was kissing him, really kissing him!   
  
Fight, push him away, don't let this happen! Naruto's mind was screaming ten million things at once, all of them ranging around many forms of death to Sasuke.  
  
Then he felt Sasuke's tongue brush against his lips, and his heart drowned all the voices out.  
  
Let him in, and kiss him back.  
  
Finally, Naruto's eyes slid shut, and he parted his lips for Sasuke. He could feel Sasuke's lips grinning against his, or was that a smile? It almost felt like a smile, a real smile, and not one of those cocky Sasuke grins. Naruto couldn't tell, all he knew was that Sasuke's tongue was stroking his, and that was causing the most delicious feelings to stir up inside of his body.  
  
Fucking Sasuke.  
  
Fucking sensual, sexy, hot Sasuke.  
  
Fucking Sasuke who had grabbed Naruto's arms and pinned him against the wall harder, kissed him deeper, kissed him so hard that he stole Naruto's air right from under him. And Naruto, Naruto just trying to return the kiss with as much passion as Sasuke was giving, for reasons he couldn't understand but Naruto was the type to act before he thought things through. Later, much later when he learned that he needed air to breathe, and not Sasuke, would he question.   
  
The kiss ended after what felt like an eternity, but it was probably just a couple of seconds. Maybe five, ten, thirty, sixty, neither really knew how much time had went by. Naruto still had his eyes closed, his lips wet from Sasuke's kiss.  
  
Fucking Sasuke, who was a pretty damn good kissing.  
  
"Now, see what happens when you just ask?" Sasuke whispered hotly into his ear. "When you ask, you get a real kiss, not those cheap kisses like the one you gave me in the classroom."   
  
"What! How dare-" Again, Naruto was cut off, and in the blink of an eye Sasuke had his hands pinned above his head by one hand, his other hand holding onto Naruto's chin and tilting it up so their eyes could meet. Naruto stared him down, those fighting instincts were all coming back to him, and as soon as he broke free he was going to bash Sasuke's pretty little face in.  
  
Pretty? Did he just...  
  
That train of thought was cut off too, along with any murderous thoughts, when Sasuke pressed his knee in between Naruto's legs. Naruto's eyes widen and he bit his lips, hard, to stop himself from making any noise. Sasuke just grinned, oh there was that Sasuke grin, looking as smug as ever.  
  
Fucking Sasuke!  
  
"Next time, ask, and maybe..." Sasuke let go of his chin and without any type of warning he had his hand in between his legs, when in the world did he move his knee away? Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, giving out a cry so soft and so beautiful that it sent tingles over Sasuke's skin. Sasuke licked his lips unconsciously, then brushed them against Naruto's neck. "... maybe I'll give you more." And just like that, Sasuke was gone.  
  
Naruto didn't even realize he was gone until he realized he had slid down to the ground, his body trying to calm itself down after everything that had just happened. After a few minutes he stood up, glaring down the hallway where Sasuke had disappeared to.  
  
Sasuke.  
  
Fucking Sasuke!  
  
He'd show him, he wasn't going to fall into his little games. He'd fix him, yeah, that's it. He'd fix that little cocky bastard.  
  
Hmph, next time just ask indeed. As if he'd EVER ask for something like that. Naruto walked down the hallway, already forming a plan on how he could get back at Sasuke. Ask, hn, Sasuke was dreaming.  
  
Fucking hot Sasuke.   
  
As if he'd ask those soft, delicious lips to touch his, to taste his, again. That hot little bastard had another thing coming.  
  
Naruto hadn't even realized that he slipped in 'hot' in his description of Sasuke.

_Owari for now._


	2. Stupid Naruto

Fucking Sasuke, Part Two: _Stupid Naruto_

By: _Chibi Shi-Chan_

* * *

Summary: Here is the second part to "Fucking Sasuke." This time it's Sasuke's turn, and he's thinking about Naruto.

Pairings: Sasuke x Naruto

Warnings: Yaoi, attempt at humor, and language

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. However I did buy the Tootsie Pop I'm sucking on. Seriously, I did! O.K. I stole them in class the other day...

Notes: This still takes place around the "accidental kiss" only it's around the time when Naruto posed as Sasuke and talked to Sakura.

Spoilers: The fact that Sasuke and Naruto do share a kiss, even if it was an accident. And Naruto posing as Sasuke. That's about it. Everything else is just my imagination running wild on yaoi fumes.

Author's Random Comments: My gosh, I guess people like this fic. Yay! Even if it's totally insane and probably bad for your health. The chapters are set up like one shots kinda because at the time it was just gonna be a one shot... guess that changed.

* * *

Naruto.

Stupid Naruto.

There was no way someone could be that annoying.

He couldn't be real, he just couldn't. He had to be the product of an evil imagination. He had to be the creation of someone's idea of a sick joke. Yeah, that was it, it was a joke. Everyone did bad things in life, right? Naruto was there to punish you for your sins by being annoying.

So fucking annoying!

Well, Sasuke had control, a lot of control. And there was no way in hell he was going to let some spiky haired, blond, blue eyed, and whisker mark having blockhead get the better of him. He had won the first battle already. Oh, Naruto thought he had won with that surprise kiss, but Sasuke got the better of him outside the classroom. His face, gods his face was a mix of absolute surprise and confusion, and his body had been betraying him the entire time. Sasuke could feel him trembling against him when they shared that first real kiss.

First? He was saying it like he wanted it to happen again. Ha! Never! That was all just a game... a game he had fun playing...

... maybe too much fun...

It was all to mess with his head, that's all. Sasuke just wanted to mess with Naruto's head. One good prank deserved another, right? That kiss in the hallway meant nothing... nothing at all...

Stupid Naruto!

Stupid fucking Naruto, he couldn't understand how he fell for his stupid games twice. Twice! Once was enough, falling for that whole kiss thing in the classroom was enough. But twice? Twice!

Somehow, Naruto had got the jump on him, and now Sasuke found himself tied and gagged in an old, abandoned room in the Ninja Academy. And the little freak had the NERVE to steal his image! Oh, he'd get him back, the ultimate revenge. Once he got out of the ropes he'd find Naruto, he'd find him and make the cute little idiot pay.

Cute? Did he just...

Argh! Stupid Naruto!

* * *

Naruto raced down the hallways of the Ninja Academy, rushing to get back to his not so secret crush. While it was harsh, to play that trick on Sakura-chan, he had gotten the answers he needed from the prank.

She thought of him the same way everyone else in the village did. She flat out said it, how annoying she thought he was. It hurt to hear, but then again part of him expected it. No one else in the village gave a damn about him, why would she?

He pushed those thoughts aside for now, after her precious "Sasuke" told her exactly what he thought of her, she was bound to need someone. Even if she thought he was annoying, Naruto wasn't the type to flat out despise the girl. It wasn't her fault no one liked him, what would it look like if she did? That would surely make her look bad.

Wasn't he supposed to be getting rid of all the sad thoughts? I mean, he was on his way to cheer up Sakura-chan! Even if he was the one who caused her pain... no, that was Sasuke... yeah! If he told himself that then he could deal with it better.

Fucking Sasuke, how dare he hurt Sakura-chan! Walking down the hallway as if he did nothing at all...

... wait...

Naruto skidded to a halt right in front of Sasuke. How did he escape! He was supposed to be tied and gagged in that room! He had made sure the ropes were extra tight, and he had to admit it wasn't for securities sake only. Something about getting the upper hand on Sasuke... at least he thought he had the upper hand but obviously he didn't if Sasuke was standing right before him.

"What are you doing here!" Somehow skidding to a completely stop had caused Naruto to fall flat on his ass, and now Sasuke was hovering over him like some kind of evil demon or something.

"A simple rope trick. Any good ninja is an escape artist. Try to keep that in mind." How could Naruto not know that, Sasuke wondered. Not only was he annoying as all hell, he was a complete... "Dunce." Yes, that was such a great title, not that silly Naruto name but Dunce, Dunce was perfect. Naruto glared up at him, there was some sort of angry, pissed off fire in his eyes. It was so easy to push his buttons and he deserved to have each and everyone one of them pushed for all the torture he put people through with his pranks and just... just his entire self was annoying and stupid.

Stupid Naruto.

So, that was his second mission in life. To be the one to save everyone from the annoying, evil Naruto creature. That had to be it! Why else would he be cursed to be constantly around him?

"Dunce? How dare you call me that you... you..." And he was loud too, so very loud, then again Sasuke had found that out in the hallway when his hand had...

... why the hell did that suddenly pop up? It was Naruto that's it! Naruto was doing it with his... his... his annoyingly cute charm.

Again with the cute, ARGH! Stupid fucking Naruto!

Who was just glaring up at him trying to think of a witty comeback. Glaring at him with those pouty blue eyes and pleading lips. Yes, those lips were just asking, begging, pleading with him to kiss them again. It was like, some kind of spell, a trance. Sasuke's eyes locked on those lips while Naruto still tried to come up with something to say to him to make up for that dunce comment.

If he kissed him again... no! No, not again! But, well he did promise the ultimate revenge, and Naruto's face was quite comical when he kissed him. Those wide eyes, that surprised look, the way his body seemed to fit so perfectly with his...

Not again! Stupid Naruto!

This had to end, now. He was going to win this game, yes he was. This was just Naruto's way of fighting back, by being so damn... so damn...

... desirable did NOT just spring into his head. It didn't!

Well, he'd just use that uncaring attitude Naruto hated so much. Kiss him and don't care, perfect! That would get to him, yes, use what you know he hates against him.

"Jerk!" Sasuke blinked out of his thoughts, where had that jerk comment... oh yes, that must've been Naruto's witty comeback.

Sasuke only smirked and dropped down to his knees in front of Naruto. Looking down the hallway real quick he confirmed that no one was there. This afternoon they all had to meet with their new teacher so most likely all the groups were together getting to know each other. Hmph, so much for that idea, not like he wanted to do something so pointless anyway.

It was much more fun watching the weird look Naruto had on his face as he crawled, actually crawled, closer to him. His eyes, they were saying a million things at once. 'What the hell is he doing? Is he crawling over here? He IS crawling over here, wait, no, he's crawling over me. GYAH! Why is he doing that? He's going to beat the crap out of me! Wait... he might kiss me again... no I don't want him to! I don't! Really... I...'

"Yes you do."

"Huh?"

"You want me to kiss you again, I know you do." Naruto's eyes flared to life again and there was that look, that pissed off beyond words look. The look Sasuke was going for. That's it, be mad, be angry, because when you are that's the only time you're not annoying the hell out of me. Pissing Naruto off was almost becoming some sort of obsession, watching him, watching that annoying cute turn into an incredible turn-on...

There it was again, argh stupid Naruto!

"You wish, you sick perv-mmph!" Any more rants were cut off when Sasuke claimed Naruto's lips, as if they were his, as if they belonged to him. Naruto just stared up at him with that same surprised look from earlier, only behind the look was something else.

Desire.

No, no that had to be wrong. Sasuke did not just see... but Naruto had slid his eyes shut and did something that Sasuke never expected.

He kissed him back.

Naruto.

Stupid Naruto!

He was returning the kiss, and he was letting Sasuke kiss him, letting his tongue slip inside that forever talking ramen filled mouth, and he was actually participating in the wild, hot dance that was going on inside of his mouth. This was not part of the plan! Where was the surprise, the confusion, where was it? When did passion, when did pleasure, when did lust make an appearance. It was supposed to be a game, nothing but a game...

... maybe it still was.

Maybe this was Naruto's way of fighting back. Well, he wouldn't let him win, never. Never!

Sasuke pulled back to look over his rival. He was just lying there, underneath him, looking so vulnerable yet... willing. Why was that look having such an effect on him?

Stupid, fucking, desirable Naruto!

"I knew it." But, he wouldn't give in. "You wanted me to kiss you. You're hooked, aren't you?"

"Yes." He didn't just say it, he moaned it, purred it. He wrapped the word around silk and let it caress Sasuke's skin. Oh gods, if this was his way of fighting back it was working.

No it wasn't! It wasn't working! Argh! Stupid fucking annoying dunce! Stupid fucking annoying... delicious... gods did his lips taste good. When did ramen suddenly become such a desirable flavor?

"Oh really?" Gods his voice almost cracked, fucking cracked at Naruto's admission. He was playing with him that was all. That was all! "Well, dunce, that's too bad. We have to go and meet with our new teacher. If you had come to me sooner..."

"Tonight."

"What?" Naruto finally looked up at Sasuke, his eyes swimming, burning, in what could only be called passion. Anticipation. Excitement.

"I'll come to you, tonight." Sasuke actually had to take a deep breath, Naruto played dirty yes he did. Well, he'd give him what he wanted, without a care in the world. That would get him that would beat him. He'd give him what he wanted and ignore him for the rest of his life, or even better, he'd let him show up at his door and completely blow him off. Yes! That was perfect, just blow him off...

... so then why was his mind already making plans for tonight?

Argh! Stupid Naruto!

"Fine." Sasuke managed to say that in an uncaring way, but if Naruto was any good at reading people's eyes he knew that was completely and total bullshit. Sasuke sat up, on his knees, and before he could stand up Naruto was on his knees too, facing him and grinning. "What?"

"You want me to come, don't you? If I wouldn't have made the offer, you would've asked me." Oh, stupid, dirty little...

"Perhaps." Two could play this game. This was competition, and Sasuke was no quitter. "But you wanted me to ask you. You thought you were controlling this game, but you're wrong dunce." Naruto's eyes betrayed him, as usual, and the pissed off look had returned. "I'm in control, because this is nothing but a game to me." That almost hurt to say, and Naruto's eyes almost looked hurt, but both masked it before it could be picked up.

"So you kissing me, and you touching me... earlier... all a game?"

"Hn, thought you'd appreciate it, the ultimate prank right?" Again, Sasuke could've sworn he saw hurt in the other boy's eyes, but Naruto hid it. He was good at hiding, very good.

"Hn, of course." Naruto could never really sound as tough as Sasuke, but the attempt was still there. "So, tonight?"

"Tonight." The two shook hands on it, oddly enough, but neither one let go for a long moment. In fact, after a moment of staring into each other's eyes their lips gravitated closer, and closer. Was this part of the game too? Was it possible to be so in sync if it was just a game? Their lips brushed against each other, met at the halfway point, the two boys still holding hands.

Stupid Naruto, all he did was play games.

Right?

Their lips brushed against each other again, and Sasuke pulled back and actually kissed one of the whisker marks on Naruto's cheek. He had no idea why he did it, and Naruto looked truly surprised, but he didn't object. Sasuke kissed down the mark, towards his lips, Naruto's breath picking up as he actually tightened his hold on Sasuke's hand.

Game, just a game, just a stupid silly childish Naruto game.

Again, their lips brushed against each other, in a small hint of a kiss. Neither one really kissed the other, they couldn't. They had to meet with their teacher, and if they kissed each other for real... neither one would stop.

Tonight.

Sasuke gave Naruto's lips a teasing lick before he pulled back, stood up... "Tonight." ... and headed off in the opposite direction. He actually sounded like he was looking forward to it! And he actually forgot to add on the 'This is a game' tag he had been using. Naruto probably noticed it, and he was probably grinning like an idiot. It was obvious he had won this round. Painfully obvious.

Argh! Naruto!

It took Sasuke a while to realize that he forgot to add 'stupid' behind Naruto's name.

And if Sasuke had even bothered to look behind him, he could've saw the soft smile on Naruto's face that he didn't even realize he was wearing.

Game?

Sure, whatever.

* * *

TBC

Author's Notes: O.K. So this fic is becoming much deeper then I thought it would. Then again I should've expected that, most of my fics seem to do that. But, the next chapter is going to have some nice nice things that will not (and cannot) be posted here. I don't trust anything I put up here that has even a slight lemon scent to it. So the next chapter will be on the page that's in my profile. But I'll remember to make a note about it on here too because there's gonna be quite a few chapters that's on the other page.

Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed it. Look out for part three!


	3. Stupid fucking annoying cocky, desirable

**Dear readers**,

Thank you all for keeping up with the story, especially those who are reading it for a second time since my account was deactivated. This is just a note to tell you all that this part of the story is up somewhere else due to the content in it. You can find it by looking at my profile here, and clicking on the link there which takes you to the page I'm on. Look for Chibi, and ta da there is the fic (or just look over all the fics on the page and look for this one).

Expect notes like this for each chapter that will be there and not here. I don't want to risk having my account being taken down again, reposting everything once is fine but if I have to do it again I don't really think I'll have any motivation to do so.

So, again, this part of the fic is on that page, not here.

However, I can give a little teaser:

* * *

A minute passed.

There was no knock on the door.

Another minute passed.

There was no knock on the door.

Another thirty seconds... thirty-one... thirty-two...

The clock started smoking from the force of Sasuke's glare.

Where the hell was he? He was supposed to be there forever ago! Well, maybe not forever, but he knew quite some time had passed. Of course, the dunce chickened out. Well, that just meant he won.

Game over.

Sasuke laid back in his bed. Finally, Naruto had been put in his place.

Stupid Naruto.

He knew he wouldn't be able to handle it, and now he could continue to dwell on his true mission in life. The death of...

... but then, Naruto had started all of this, so why wasn't he finishing it? He thought for sure the stupid spiky haired blond would be pounding at his door, going on and on about winning the game. And Sasuke would just play it cool and wear the uncaring mask.

Mask? Since when did he start calling it a mask?

Dark eyes glanced over at the clock again, not even five minutes. Still no Naruto.

Why was he still dwelling on this! Naruto wasn't showing up, that meant he won. That meant he wouldn't have to put up with his shit anymore. Now, back to the topic at hand.

He would kill...

... what was Naruto doing now, he wondered. Maybe he was lying in bed, sleeping peacefully. Naruto was probably one of those cute, innocent looking sleepers since he was such a devil when he was awake. There was that cute shit again, argh!

Then it suddenly hit him. Naruto was doing all of this on purpose, yeah that was it. He knew it would drive Sasuke crazy. That had to be it! He was in bed, looking smug because he knew he was driving Sasuke insane with his hyperactive craziness. Why, that little...

He knew Sasuke had a plan on stopping him for good, and instead of facing him like a man he decided to stay at home and retaliate by not coming. Because not coming would stop Sasuke's plan, and drive him crazy.

It all made sense! At least it did in Sasuke's head. So, that's how he wanted to play it. Well then, he'd just have to go to Naruto. Go to him and show him that his plan of not coming over wasn't going to stop him.

And that was the only reason he was going... damn, that didn't even sound like the truth in his own head. Maybe if he said it out loud... "That's the only reason I'm going." Nope, still not good. Well, with more of a glare... Sasuke looked into his mirror and gave one of his best 'I don't give a shit' looks and spoke. "That's the only reason I'm going."

That would do... at least, for now.

Argh! Stupid Naruto!

* * *

Read the rest on the page in my profile! Until laters, ja ne!

_Chibi_


	4. The next stupid, fucking morning

**Dear readers**,  
  
Yet another note and yet another teaser. That's right, this chapter of Fucking Sasuke is on the other page too. So yes, that means more yaoi goodness I'm not taking the chance to put on here. Just remember, go to my profile, click on the link there, and find the story for all the uncensored goodness.  
  
I guess... I could just write a censored version but... that would be no fun for me since I like to let my muses run free without censorship. Anyhow, this is just a taste of what's to come in part four of the crazy tale. If you want to read the rest then go to the page just like before.  
  
Enjoy the teaser:

* * *

So here he was. Uchiha Sasuke. Lying in a bed that wasn't his. Lying in the bed of the person he never, ever expected to be sleeping next to. And not just sleeping next to, but sleeping next to after... last night.  
  
Stupid fucking morning. That was what was so bad about morning. You reached it after a good night's sleep and that allowed your mind to become rational again. And Sasuke's rational mind was screaming at him to get the hell out of the room, forget about last night, and go on with his life without...  
  
... Naruto chose that moment to curl up closer to Sasuke.  
  
Somehow, in the middle of the night, Sasuke had ended up lying on his back with Naruto curled up close to him. Figures the dunce snuggled against stuff in his sleep, and Naruto looked quite content with snuggling against Sasuke. He had a feeling that in the middle of the night he hadn't minded too much having Naruto curled so close to him. Head resting against his chest, one leg thrown over him, hands not willing to let go of Sasuke's shirt... last night it was probably simply adorable.  
  
But now it was morning, stupid fucking morning.  
  
There were better things for him to be doing then lying in Naruto's bed. Getting ready for the day's assignment from Kakashi, continuing his quest for revenge, getting rid of the bulge in his pants...  
  
... wait...  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked down to see that Naruto's leg had moved, now resting in between his legs. Not only that, but Naruto had moved closer, resting his head against Sasuke's shoulder and breathing lightly against his neck.  
  
Crap.

* * *

Read the rest on the page in my profile! Until laters, ja ne!  
  
_Chibi_


	5. The ultimate fucking revenge

**Dear readers**,  
  
Yet another note and yet another teaser. That's right, this chapter of Fucking Sasuke is on the other page too. So yes, that means more yaoi goodness I'm not taking the chance to put on here. Just remember, go to my profile, click on the link there, and find the story for all the uncensored goodness.  
  
Before the teaser I must say thank you, thank you much for all the reviews! I still can't believe people like this insane story. I'm just a college girl writing for the series she likes, and practicing my writing skills a bit I guess since I am an English major (yes there is a reason why Naruto is an English major in my other fic). It's very flattering, especially to a person who wants to write for a living... if at all possible. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and once again, thank you for the reviews. And if you're reading this fic from when it was posted before you know that this is the last chapter I left off on.  
  
Enjoy the teaser. Sorry it took so long to put up but sometimes real life can be a bitch. Hopefully it leaves me alone for the next few days before school starts again. Yay college life once again......... 

* * *

So here he was. Uzumaki Naruto. Enjoying the light breeze of the day, listening to the birds in the distance, feeling the sunshine warm his body and provide him with light.  
  
"Not again!!! CRAP! He set a second trap right under the first one!"  
  
Um... so... here he was. Uzumaki Naruto. Enjoying the light breeze of the day, listening to the birds in the distance, feeling the sunshine warm his body and provide him with light...  
  
... upside down... in a tree.  
  
It was official, Kakashi was seriously fucked up in the head. O.K. So maybe he was just saying that because he was tired of getting tricked over and over again. It wasn't fair! How was someone who had fallen for such an easy trap yesterday, not to mention having his head stuck in that stupid Making-Out Paradise book, able to kick their asses so badly? Granted they were at the bottom of the barrel since they just graduated but still...  
  
... how long would it take before he was able to kick ass while reading?  
  
Naruto sighed softly and crossed his arms at his chest, lightly swinging back and forth in the tree. So now what was he supposed to do? There was the idea of cutting himself free again, but who knew how many traps Kakashi set underneath the tree. Then there was the idea of waiting for one of the others to come and set him free but...  
  
... did he really want them to see him hanging upside down from a tree? As if Sakura needed to think he was a bigger idiot. And Sasuke...  
  
Naruto frowned. Sasuke.  
  
Fucking Sasuke!  
  
He had his senses all messed up thanks to what happened this morning. That fucking cocky... sexy... Naruto blushed. It was getting harder to scorn Sasuke when his body started to remember the things Sasuke did to it. Like the way his lips would always brush against Naruto's before they shared a kiss, or the way his lips would sometimes brush against his neck or his ear while his arms would hold him, or touch him.  
  
It was easier to accept the fact that he enjoyed the moments him and Sasuke shared. It was almost scary, knowing that he was beginning to... like this boy. Hadn't they really just met yesterday?  
  
Even so, Naruto had of course heard all about Sasuke, at least the obvious things. He was the top of the class. He was very quiet and kept to himself. He was fucking hot... Naruto blushed again, oi Sasuke really did mess with his senses!  
  
But he found himself wanting to know more. Who was Sasuke, really? Who was it that Sasuke was so obsessed with killing, and why? That would mean that he wanted to know Sasuke more... meaning that he was probably beginning to... care...  
  
Naruto only had a select few things he cared for. He cared about Iruka, of course, because he was the only one who had really given him a chance. He didn't care about Kakashi, not yet, he knew that he was beginning to admire him and he knew that soon it would turn into caring. He cared about Sakura, because she was really his first crush. Getting to know her by being on her team made him think that maybe one day they could be friends.  
  
He wasn't really sure if he wanted to be more than that with her anymore, now that he had...  
  
... he cared about the village, even if the village didn't really seem to care for him it was still his home. He cared about ramen, because it was so good.  
  
Naruto sighed softly, he was just naming off everything he could so he wouldn't have to name that one person he knew he cared about now.  
  
Sasuke.  
  
He cared about him, but at the same time he was his rival. He was his rival but he knew that if Sasuke needed him, he'd be there, just like he would Sakura or Kakashi or anyone else he cared about. But Sasuke, he seemed to care about Sasuke more than everyone else on his list. Maybe it was because he was his lover now... was that what he was? A rival, a lover... could he be a friend too? Could he be... the one he would eventually fall in...  
  
... Naruto winced, gods he was thinking too much! How did all of this start? Naruto frowned, it started with Sasuke messing with his head! What he did this morning left Naruto all flustered and tingly. Not to mention that his pajamas were ruined, and he hated doing laundry!  
  
Fucking Sasuke! He would pay. There had to be a way for him to get him back for what he did. Besides, planning revenge took his mind off of the whole... caring thing...  
  
Naruto began swinging back and forth in the tree, his eyes closed and a deep frown on his face. Revenge... revenge... what could he do for revenge? He swung for a little longer before he opened his eyes, then they widened just a bit.  
  
The lunches were sitting only a few feet away from him! And his stomach rumbled in response. Damn Kakashi for making them not eat breakfast. But maybe... maybe he could get down and...  
  
... it would serve Sasuke right if he ate his lunch, then he could be hungry all through their training exercise. But... that didn't seem like a good enough revenge. Sasuke had tortured him... in a pleasurable way but it was still torture... and Naruto knew that Sasuke was the type to just shrug his lunch being eaten off.  
  
Where was Sasuke now anyway? Probably somewhere alone, because as good as Sasuke was Kakashi was worlds better. He was probably caught in some sort of trap or something too...  
  
... Naruto grinned. His revenge hungry mind had just come up with something. It would take much precision, skill, bravery... but if done correctly... it would be the best revenge.  
  
The best fucking revenge, no, the ULTIMATE fucking revenge!  
  
His stomach growling ruined the moment. Argh, stupid stomach! First he'd put the plan in motion, THEN he would celebrate by eating.  
  
Sasuke didn't know what was coming.

* * *

That's all for the teaser. Go to the other page noted in my profile to read the rest. Finally, I'm caught up with where I left off in this story! Hope you all enjoyed this part.  
  
Ja ne,  
  
_Chibi_


End file.
